bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC's and 123's
ABC's and 123's is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from the second season. * "Blue's ABCs" (Season 2, Episode 7) * "Math!" (Season 2, Episode 8) # Paramount Means Family Entertainment VHS Trailer # Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Song) # Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday VHS Trailer (Arts and Crafts and Story Time) # Peanuts VHS Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo # Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Frogs # Face Sings the Alphabet Song # "Blue's ABCs" # Face Counts Potatoes # "Math!" # Face Loves Bubbles # Blue's Clues Credits ("Math!") # Nick Jr. Ducks Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo # Face Sings the Alphabet Song # Face Counts Potatoes # Face Loves Bubbles *This and Rhythm and Blue VHS tapes were produced by Paramount Home Video and Nickelodeon on January 12, 1999. *This is the first video to feature two episodes from season 2. *These Blue's Clues episodes were back to back Blue's Clues episodes from Season 2. This is probably the first Blue's Clues VHS to have back to back Blue's Clues episodes, they involve Reading and Math, Other VHS's with back-to-back episodes include Blue's Discoveries, Playtime with Periwinkle and the two Blue's Big News volumes. *This VHS has three Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the Nick Jr. Frogs ID, one in between episodes 1 and 2 and one after episode 2 and before the credits. *These episodes from this VHS release were also included as a bonus on the DVD release of Blue Takes You to School. *The promo where Face sings the alphabet was originally used to announce Max and His Alphabet Adventures on Nick Jr. A version for [https://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer Dora the Explorer] also exists. The audio version also appeared on the album Dance and Sing! The Best of Nick Jr. as "Alphabet Song". Click on the titles below to view each version. *This is the second-to last video to have the Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Song). **''Max and His Alphabet Adventures'' **''Blue's Clues'' **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PEseiEzWRE Dora the Explorer] **''Dance and Sing! The Best of Nick Jr.'' *The promo where Face counts potatoes was originally used to announce Countin' Carl on Nick Jr. Click on the titles below to view each version. **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx5YKvE8cz8 Countin' Carl] **''Blue's Clues'' *The Face Sings The ABC's segment would later be seen on the 2002 VHS of Blue's Clues: Reading with Blue and the 2003 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue Takes You to School. *The Face Loves Bubbles segment would later be seen on the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party. *The previews from this VHS are the same as the previous VHS, but the ID Bumper & Face Promo is different, it shows the Nick Jr. Frogs ID and the Face Sings the Alphabet Song Promo instead of the Nick Jr. Pigs ID and the Face Sings We Are Looking For Blue's Clues Promo. *This VHS contains two episodes from the second season, one involving Reading and the other involving Math. *The closing logo used for this VHS was the Nick Jr. Ducks logo. * 64 * January 12, 1999 ABCs123sBackCover.jpg|Back cover Blue'sCluesABC'sand123'sTapeOnly.jpg|1999 tape Blue'sCluesABC'sand123's2000VHS.jpg|2000 VHS Blue'sCluesABC'sand123's2001VHS.jpg|2001 VHS S-l1000.jpg 336719b244312a36746ff21f73201a16.jpg 96093e113849be2b59fc7dcc0422c542.jpg M 5b1a7a3d4ab633770c63b4b4.jpg Htf-lot-6-blue-s-clues-blues-vhs-magenta-steve-birthday-abc-123-shapes-colors.jpg 0.jpeg S-l400.jpg M 5b60ed8e8869f7d140ea54f6.jpg s-l1601.jpg $_1.JPG M17277014900 1.jpg S-l301.jpg S-l1602.jpg s-l1603.jpg NickJrBlue'sCluesandLittleBearVHSCollection(1997-2001).jpg Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas